2019 Atlantic hurricane season (Prism55)
The 2019 Atlantic hurricane season was a hyperactive Atlantic hurricane season, although most of the storms were weak. The season featured 20 named storms, tying it with the 1933 Atlantic hurricane season as the 3rd most active season on record, only behind the 2005 and 2022 seasons. Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2019 till:01/12/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/02/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–156_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>156_mph_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/02/2019 till:04/02/2019 color:TS text:Andrea (TS) from:28/05/2019 till:09/06/2019 color:C3 text:Barry (C3) from:06/06/2019 till:11/06/2019 color:C1 text:Chantal (C1) from:21/06/2019 till:22/06/2019 color:TS text:Dorian (TS) from:04/07/2019 till:06/07/2019 color:TS text:Erin (TS) from:11/07/2019 till:12/07/2019 color:TS text:Fernand (TS) from:22/07/2019 till:27/07/2019 color:TS text:Gabrielle (TS) from:02/08/2019 till:11/08/2019 color:C3 text:Humberto (C3) barset:break from:04/08/2019 till:09/08/2019 color:C2 text:Imelda (C2) from:19/08/2019 till:26/08/2019 color:C1 text:Jerry (C1) from:29/08/2019 till:04/09/2019 color:TS text:Karen (TS) from:02/09/2019 till:09/09/2019 color:C2 text:Lorenzo (C2) from:04/09/2019 till:23/09/2019 color:C4 text:Melissa (C4) from:11/09/2019 till:20/09/2019 color:C3 text:Nestor (C3) from:12/09/2019 till:17/09/2019 color:C2 text:Olga (C2) from:17/09/2019 till:19/09/2019 color:TS text:Pablo (TS) barset:break from:18/09/2019 till:29/09/2019 color:C2 text:Rebekah (C2) from:24/09/2019 till:30/09/2019 color:TS text:Sebastien (TS) from:09/10/2019 till:15/10/2019 color:TS text:Tanya (TS) from:31/10/2019 till:06/11/2019 color:TS text:Van (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2019 till:01/02/2019 text:January from:01/02/2019 till:01/03/2019 text:February from:01/03/2019 till:01/04/2019 text:March from:01/04/2019 till:01/05/2019 text:April from:01/05/2019 till:01/06/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:01/07/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:01/08/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:01/09/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:01/10/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:01/11/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:01/12/2019 text:November Season summary TBD Storms 'Tropical Storm Andrea' 'Hurricane Barry' 'Hurricane Chantal' 'Tropical Storm Dorian' 'Tropical Storm Erin' 'Tropical Storm Fernand' 'Tropical Storm Gabrielle' 'Hurricane Humberto' 'Hurricane Imelda' 'Hurricane Jerry' 'Tropical Storm Karen' 'Hurricane Lorenzo' 'Hurricane Melissa' 'Hurricane Nestor' 'Hurricane Olga' 'Subtropical Storm Pablo' 'Hurricane Rebekah' 'Tropical Storm Sebastien' 'Tropical Storm Tanya' 'Tropical Storm Van' Season effects This is a table of all the storms that have formed in the 2019 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in 2019 USD. All wind intensities are in mph, with the number in parentheses being the intensity in km/h. Storm names The following list of names was used for named storms that form in the North Atlantic in 2019. The names not retired from this list will be used again until the 2025 season. This is the same list used in 2013 with the exception of Imelda, which replaced Ingrid. Retirement Due to extensive damage and deaths, the names Barry, Melissa and Rebekah were officially retired, and will never be used again for an Atlantic hurricane. They were replaced by Bennett, Megan and Rachel for the 2025 season. Naming list for 2025: Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Above-average seasons Category:Costly Seasons Category:Deadly Seasons Category:Prism55Writes Category:Future Seasons